


Have a Holly Jolly Molly Folly Christmas

by rabidsamfan



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Gen, Slice of Life, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: The internet is full of recipes!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Have a Holly Jolly Molly Folly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiegaladheon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiegaladheon/gifts).



“This is your fault, Grant,” Nightingale said, as we surveyed the dining room. “Last time all I got was Christmas pudding and a nice roast dinner.”

“Well, there’s pudding at least,” I said, nodding toward the conflagration. “And I assume the rest of that boar is roasted. Too bad my mum and dad are visiting in Sierra Leone.” The boar’s head was only the start of it; Molly had outdone herself. Half the tables were groaning under full platters. I didn’t recognize most of the offerings, but the centerpiece, that I knew.

“Where do you suppose she got the swan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5mAexY-HPs


End file.
